1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accessing a network using a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for allowing a data communication system to abandon a predetermined access type during the access procedure of the data communication system, select a new access type, and perform an access procedure according to the selected access type, and a mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional packet access procedure of a mobile communication terminal will hereinafter be described. The conventional packet access procedure of the mobile communication terminal will be described on the basis of a specific packet access procedure for use in a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) system.
The mobile communication terminal selects any one of a first phase access type and a second phase access type, and performs the packet access procedure according to the selected access type. In this case, the second phase access type can be implemented at an acknowledged or unacknowledged mode of a Radio Link Control (RLC) layer. However, the first phase access type can be implemented at only the acknowledged mode.
Therefore, in order to perform the access procedure at all modes, the mobile communication terminal for use in most networks sets the second phase access type to a default access format. Although the mobile communication terminal enters the network suitable for the first phase access type, it should perform an access procedure of the second phase access type, such that the probability of failure in the access procedure rapidly increases.
Compared with the access procedure for the first phase access type, the access procedure for the second phase access type further includes a process for transmitting/receiving a message to/from a network. In this case, the probability of failure in the access procedure for the second phase access type is higher than that of the first phase access type.
Although the network environment is not suitable for the predetermined access type pre-established in the mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal cannot automatically select or change the access type according to the network environment.